Shinobi Among Fairies
by Dota1416
Summary: After two years the 4th Shinobi War has ended, the resources of the Ninja world started to get lower. The secret team formed by Kakashi Hatake, the first Kage of Supreme Elemental Village found out about a new dimension of mages and the Kage sent Naruto to investigate about the new land. Let's find out what adventure is waiting for Naruto at the new world.
1. The Arrival

**Yo! Welcome to my new story. Well, I have finally finished my school exam. I got some cool ideas during last month. But I never had time to write. I can only write now. I think I am making too many unfinished ones. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, too.**

**Published: 3/20/2019**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Update: 3/20/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It has been two years since the 4th Shinobi War. There were many casualties. Only a few survived. Sasuke also died during the fight with Kaguya. But, before he died he passed on his powers to his friend, Naruto.

At first, Naruto couldn't accept that his friend was about to die. But Sasuke told him that there was no way to save him. The only way to save the world was to transfer Naruto his yin seal.

Sasuke then turned into dust. Naruto defeated Kaguya with the help of his newly obtained power. Soon, Hagoromo summoned them back with the help of previous Hokages and freed everyone.

After the war, the hidden villages started to rebuild. This time they all combined into one which is led by Kakashi Hatake, the leader of Team 7. The village was called Supreme Elemental Village.

**At the Kage's Office**

"Why did you called us?" asked A, the previous Raikage.

"I would like to discuss about a matter." said the Kage.

The previous Kages narrowed their eyes.

"We have been low on resources since the end of the war. So when we started to rebuild, I created a secret team to make a research." said the Kage.

"A research?" asked the previous Kazekage.

"Yes. During the war, I noticed that there were many other dimensions. My Kamui can also transport things or humans from one dimension to another. So I thought that we might be able to travel another dimensions and get some resources." said the Kage.

"Hmm ... it's a good idea. Since, we have been low on resources, it will be a bit handy if we can get resources from another dimension." said the previous Tsuchikage.

The Kage just nodded.

"How is the research going?" asked the previous Hokage.

"Most dimensions don't seem to have resources at all. Fortunately, we found a suitable dimension a month ago and we will be able to open the portal by tomorrow." explained the Kage.

"That's great." said the previous Mizukage.

"But there is one problem." said the Kage.

"What's it?" asked the Raikage.

"Since the new dimension is really far from us. We will need large amount of chakra to travel." explain the Kage.

"Doesn't Naruto have the largest amount of chakra?" asked the previous Hokage.

"Apparently, yes. But I am not sure he will have enough." said the Kage.

"So that's the gamble, huh?" said Tsunade, the previous Hokage.

The Kage nodded.

"I already have messaged him to come back. So he will arrive by tomorrow." said the Kage.

"Alright, let's just see he will be able to handle it or not tomorrow." said the previous Hokage.

Other kages nodded.

**The Next Day With Naruto**

He left the village since the war has finished. He was traveling the whole time to see any other survivors were left after the war. He also has visited to Uzushiogakure which was his mother's home village. When he got there he only saw wreckage and a letter from the Uzukage.

The Uzukage left a sword for whoever Uzumaki was left. So, he took the sword. He also found out that his grandfather was the Uzukage. He was glad that both his father and grandfather were kages.

Yesterday, he received a letter from his Sensei. In the letter, he ordered Naruto to come back at once for a top secret mission.

_'I wonder what the secret mission is...'_ he thought to himself, walking towards the entrance of the village.

The eternal gatekeepers, Kotetsu and Armaru, saw a hooded man walking in their direction. Kotetsu was the gatekeeper of hidden leaf while Armaru was from hidden mist.

"Hold your position and state your business here." Kotetsu shouted.

"Kotetsu, did you really forget me? I am hurt." said the man, taking off his hood.

"Oh Naruto, sorry we didn't recognized you. You were wearing a hood." said Kotetsu.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I am just kidding." said Naruto.

"So why are you back here? Is your journey finished?" asked Kotetsu.

"Nah, it's just that Kakashi-Sensei told me to come back home. Ya know, it has been two years since I left."

"It has been this long huh." said Kotetsu.

"Anyway, see ya around later. I am going to go to my home."

"Yeah, see ya, Naruto."

After Naruto had walked away from them. The other gatekeeper asked "It seems like you know him close."

"Of course. He is the only one who kept me entertained with his pranks since his childhood. He is the prankster of our village. I often help him with his pranks."

"Huh?"

"Once he even painted the Hokage monuments. You should have seen how long the ANBU took to find him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought that the war hero was such a prankster."

**Back With Naruto**

He had to lie to the gatekeepers because he didn't want them to find out about the top secret mission. He then walked inside the Kage's office.

"Yo, Kakashi-Sensei, why did you call me?" asked Naruto. When he looked around the room, he also saw that there are other previous Kages in the room too.

"Huh, why there are other kages?"

"Naruto, we have been waiting for you for the mission." said his Sensei.

"Oh right, the mission. What's it Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You know that we have been low on resources since the end of the 4th Shinobi War, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So, we decided to send you to another dimension to see if we can share the resources."

"Huh? Why me? Can't you send other?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"That's the problem Naruto. We need a large amount of chakra to go to that dimension since it's very far from us. But, you are the only who have the largest amount of chakra." explained Kakashi.

**"He is right, kit. You even shared your chakra with the whole Alliance Shinobi Force." said Kurama.**

"Yeah, you are right." replied to Kurama.

"Alright, when do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"You will have to stay there and learn about them first and report everything about them to us with this scroll." said Kakashi as he gave him a strange scroll.

"Do I just have to write my report there?"

"Yes, the content in the scroll will be erased whenever we receive the report."

"Oh, that's easy. Come on, let's go to the portal."

The Kage press a button under his desk and soon, the floor beneath them opened. They all walked into the basement. Naruto saw two scientists standing beside a some kind of machine which looked like a circle.

"Start the machine now." order the Kage.

The scientists nodded pushed the start button. The circle started to spin and a violet vortex appeared. The air started to get sucked into the portal.

Naruto walked towards it. But he heard someone shouted "Wait!"

He turned around and saw it was Tsunade. "What's it, ba-chan?" he asked.

"Here take this necklace." she said as she gave him a crystal necklace which looked exactly the same with the one he destroyed. "I repaired it for you. Since you won the bet, it's yours." she said.

"Thanks ba-chan." he said with a smile and wore the necklace.

"Naruto, we will open the portal at the exact same time next year. And keep in touch with us." said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the portal and the portal sucked him in.

_'It is going as planned...' _thought Kakashi.

**In the Portal**

The portal started to suck his chakra out. But Naruto tried his best to concentrate his chakra to the center of his body to reduce the amount of chakra sucked by the portal.

"Man, Kakashi-Sensei was right. The portal suck a lot of chakra." said Naruto.

**"Yeah, if this keeps up more than 5 minutes, our chakra will be completely sucked." said Kurama.**

"I know let's just hold on, until we reach the opening of other dimension."

"RGHHHH..." shouted both of them.

**Somewhere in the Woods**

A violet vortex appeared in the sky and Naruto fell from the portal and crushed in the ground.

"Ouch ... that hurts. Damn portal." said Naruto.

**"Just be glad that the portal didn't suck us dry." said Kurama.**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**"It's night time already. So we should have a sleep here tonight." suggested Kurama.**

"Yeah, you are right. We will start our mission tomorrow. I am really tired too. My chakra is also about 10% left. See ya, tomorrow, Kurama."

**"See ya, kit." said Kurama.**

**The Next Morning**

"Man, I've never slept as deep as this before." said Naruto, stretching his hands.

"Hey, Kurama, you awake?" he asked his dear friend.

**"Shut up, Naruto. I can't get all my energy just with a few hours of sleep. Just wake me up if something interesting happens."**

"Lazy fox.." muttered Naruto himself.

He started to walked outside of the forest. He reached a town. He wandered throughout the town and started to learn about the place.

But something caught his eyes. He saw that red haired girl who reminded him of his mother was circled by 20 men. She was wearing a plate armor with a blue skirt. She was also holding a sword in her hands, ready for the incoming battle.

She was about to charge towards the first man. "Not so fast, Titania. Earth Magic: earth crush!" shouted the mage. The ground level of where people were standing became lower and it formed like a rectangle box.

"If you make a move, they all will die" said the man.

She cursed herself and let her sword disappear. "I surrender." She could easily beat all 20 of them. But the dark mages won't hesitate to kill innocent people.

"That's enough!" they heard someone shouted and turned around in the direction of the voice.

They saw that it was a whiskered boy with blond spiky hair who was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the man.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I won't allow you to hurt the innocent people." declared Naruto.

"Ha, how are you even gonna do this. If you run towards me, I will let the earth crush the people." said the man.

Naruto just smirked. Suddenly someone bursted out from the ground underneath the man and punched him straight in the jaw. The man rose up in the air. With a poof of smoke another Naruto appeared above him and delivered a roundhouse kick right in the face of the man and slammed him back to the ground.

"What the hell?" asked one of the dark mages. Their leader was just beaten by some mysterious boy who came out of nowhere.

The red haired girl used this as an advantage and summoned her sword again and started to strike the enemies. Soon, with the help of Naruto they both successfully beat all the dark mages and saved the citizens from the rectangle box.

"Thanks for the help Naruto." she said.

"No problem ... um.."

"Oh, it's Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Right, Erza-chan, no need to thank me."

"But if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have beat the leader before he crush the people."

The mayor then came walking towards them.

"Thanks you Erza-san for helping us. Here's the reward." he said as he handed her a bag of jewels.

"Thanks, but-" she looked around in search of Naruto but she found no one.

_'Where did he go?'_ thought Erza.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked the mayor.

"No, nothing."

"Okay, I am going back to my home now."

"By the way, do you know where Naruto live?" she asked.

"Naruto? You mean the guy who helped you earlier?" the mayor asked confusedly.

"Yeah, isn't he from around here?" she asked.

"No, he is not from here. I have never seen him before."

"Oh, .."

"I am going to take my leave now." said the mayor as he walked away.

When the mayor had gone, she walked towards the gate of the town to return to her home. To her surprise, someone shouted from her back. "Yo Erza-chan!"

She turned around and saw it was Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto, whee did you go?" she asked.

"I just remembered I had something to do."

"Oh, ..."

"Where are you going Erza-chan?"

"To Fairy Tail. It's my guild."

"Guild?"

"Yeah, it's an organization for mages. The one we encountered is a dark guild."

"Oh, I get it."

"So where are you going Naruto? The mayor said you are not from around here."

"Yeah, I am also lost here and I don't know have any place to go. I am just wandering around here."

"Ya know, you can join our guild."

"Joining a guild?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail is not the same with the other guilds. They treat everyone like a family. Fairy Tail is like a huge family."

_'Family, huh?' _he thought, looking down at the ground. But his expression changed into the determined one.

"Alright, Erza-chan, I have decided. I am going to join Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How is my story, guys? Like it? This is one of the cool ideas I got during my exam. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter. By the way, my updates will rarely be late.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. The First Mission

**Firstly, I wanna say I am sorry. I said that my updates will be quicker. But, I went a trip and I didn't have much time to write. Now I am finally back. Secondly, there will be a huge trick near the end. My story will be a little bit different from the anime. Maybe the personalities, too. I may change some events. You will see in future. Thirdly, I may pair Naruto up with Mira, too. But I am not too sure aboot that. I like NarutoXErza more. By the way, I am not good at making up names. So you may find some silly names. Anyway, that's all I want to say so ... enjoy the story.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, too. ;)**

**Published: 3/28/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 3/30/2019  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Mission**

Naruto was now standing in front of the largest building he has ever seen. Compared to the ones back in his village, this was way more bigger He could see a symbol on the top of the building. He thought that it was the symbol of their guild.

"Wow, this is huge." said Naruto.

"Come on, Let's go inside." said Erza.

Naruto nodded.

As soon as Erza opened the door, Naruto was greeted by a mug which was flying towards his face. Erza saw this and thought the mug will probably hit him in the face. But, Naruto quickly caught it with his left hand, which surprises her.

The crowd in front of them were fighting with each other.

"You said Fiary Tail is like a family. Are they always like this?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Yeah, But today they are a little bit tame." said Erza with a smile.

Naruto just sweatdropped.

He could see one of them was breathing fire towards a naked man. He thought that he was the man stripper. He also heard someone saying about 'Man' which reminds him about his old friend Rock Lee, who died during the war.

Then, a girl with a long silver hair walked towards them with two mugs on the plate. He also saw a strawberry cake behind the mugs. Naruto was wondering whom it was for.

"Mira, thanks for the cake." said Erza as she took the cake from the plate.

"I know you like strawberry cakes so much, so I just brought it for you." said the new girl who was now known as Mira.

She then saw that there was a boy beside Erza.

"Oh, where are my manners?" she said to herself. "I am Mirajane Strauss." greeted the new boy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Mirajane-san."

"Just call me Mira." she said.

"Oh, alright, Mira-chan." he said with a smile.

"Are you going to join our guild or just for tour?" asked Mira.

"Of course, I am joining the guild." said Naruto cheerfully.

Suddenly they both heard a shout coming from someone next to them. It was from Erza. Something hit her strawberry cake and fell to the floor.

Naruto could see her face turned red and steam came out from above her head.

"WHO DID THIS!?" she asked furiously. Everyone quieted down.

She stomped her way towards the crowd and started fighting with them. The crowd also continued their fight.

"I thought only you two were the normal ones here." said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Mira just smiled. "Come on, Naruto, let's put the Fairy Tail symbol on you." she said, walking towards a room. Naruto just followed her, leaving the fighting crowd alone.

After about an hour later, everything has settled down. His blue Fairy Tail Symbol was on his right arm.

He saw that Erza was walking towards a boy with pink hair. When the boy saw that Erza was walking towards him, he quickly hugged the naked boy who was only wearing a pair of pants. And Naruto wondered why.

He then heard that one of them said "This could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

_'Maybe those two boys are really strong in here.'_ he thought to himself.

He then saw that there was a cat flying around the pink hair boy. He was a little surprised by that.

_'Why am I even surprised? I have seen things weirder than that before.'_ he thought to himself.

During his trip, after the war, he saw that there were cows with only two legs and dogs with wings. Maybe even he saw a dog who has the legs like a frog.

_'Let's check for a mission.' _he thought himself, walking towards the noticeboard.

_'Hmm ... let's see... library cleaning, room cleaning, town hall cleaning? For real? People here must be really lazy.'_ he thought to himself.

Finally, he saw something he might like. _'Hmm ... this one looks cool.' _

It was some kind of guard mission. He has to guard an important person who is taking a trip to Zooliah by train for business today. He saw the photo of the person he has to guard at the top of the paper. When he continued reading to the end, he saw that the reward for this mission was 200,000 jewels.

_'Wow, I don't know the difference between ryo and jewels. But I think the reward is pretty high.' _he thought again.

Beside the reward, he saw something important.

As soon as he finished reading the sentence, he started to run towards the door. He heard someone called his name. "Naruto, where are you going?"

He turned his head and saw it was Mira. "I am out for a mission. The train is leaving in two hours so I have got to go" he replied.

"Oh, good luck, Naruto." said Mira.

"Thanks Mira, see ya later." he said as he slammed the door shut.

**About an Hour Later**

**At the Train Station**

_'__Where the hell is that old man?' _he thought to himself.

There were many people at the station. Some were walking. Some were talking while some were readying themself for the trip. Among them, he has to find the important person he has to guard.

Soon, he found someone who looks like a man in the photo.

_'That must be him.' _ he thought, walking towards the man.

"You must be Guldi." he said.

The old man looked up at him. "So, you must be from Fairy Tail." said the man.

"Yeah, I am."

"Come on, the train is leaving in next 20 minutes." said the old man as he stood up and walked towards the train.

Naruto followed him.

When they got inside the train, the old man sat in a seat and Naruto sat in front of the man.

"So, jiji, what are you so worrying about? People around here looks really nice." said Naruto.

"It's not people around here I am worrying about. One of my friends informed me that a dark guild will be coming to the train station."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The problem is that I don't know which train they will ride." said the man.

"Why don't you just move your trip to tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"I want to do that too. But, I need to get to Zooliah today. It's important."

"Oh, so I just need to guard you the whole five hour trip?"

The man nodded.

"I see." said Naruto with suspicious tone.

_'If 200,000 jewels are pretty high. Something is not right. There is no way someone will give this much jewels for a five hour trip.' _thought Naruto.

It has been an hour since his last talk with the old man. Both of them remained silent the whole time. The train kept moving. There was only a stop a few minutes ago. There was no life threatening danger since the beginning of the trip. But Naruto can't let his guard down. Anything could happen anytime.

Naruto then heard something from the luggage chamber. He stood up from his seat. The old man also seemed to noticed that, too.

"I will go check it." said Naruto as he walked towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw that someone put some kind of flute with a skull into his pocket and walked towards the door on the other side. The only thing Naruto could see about the man's appearance was his pineapple shaped hair style.

Naruto followed him. But he was shaking, sweating profusely, doubting to open the door. It is not possible that _he _could be here. _He_ died during the 4th Shinobi War. He doesn't have enough courage to see who it is exactly. But, with all strength he had, he slowly opened the door.

It revealed a man who looks a lot like his old friend, Shikanmaru. But, fortunately it was not him. He was a little bit relieved. But why does he looks like Shikamaru? That is the question which is running through his mind.

He was stunned for a moment. When he recovered himself, he then that a boy was lying in front of the man. When he looked at him carefully, he recognized that he was the pink haired boy from the guild.

Naruto ran towards the boy and helped him stand up.

"You alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks. I am going to teach him a lesson." the pink haired boy cracked his knuckles. But suddenly the train stopped.

Naruto helped the pink haired boy to help him not to lose control of himself. But the other boy fell down and his flute came out from his pocket.

Flames suddenly coated the boy's fist and he jumped towards the man. "**Fire Dragon Fist!**"

"Wait!" shouted Naruto. But, it was too late.

Suddenly, shadow around the man's feet rose up from the ground and formed many hands that shield him from the attack.

They then heard someone said through the loud speaker. "Attention passengers. Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly."

"Oh no, I have got to go." said the pink haired boy as he grabbed his backpack and jumped outside.

_'How? ... How can he use Shadows just like Shikamaru?' _thought Naruto.

The train started to move again.

**Back With Naruto**

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"What? Why do I need to tell my name to a Fairy Tail fly?" said the pineapple haired man, getting up from the floor.

"How can you control shadows?" asked Naruto.

"Why are you keep asking me stupid questions?" said the man as the shadow beneath him rose up and formed a fist which slammed Naruto from above. Naruto just blocked it with his left arm and quickly sliced it with his sword.

"I expected more from a Shadow User." said Naruto as he rushed towards the man to attack him. But, this time, the train stopped violently.. It was like some kind of load blocked the rail.

The man smirked. "This is what happens when you mess up with Eisenwald." said the man.

The windows of their chamber broke into pieces and twenty men jumped inside. All the man rushed towards Naruto to attack him. There wasn't enough space for him to fight back. So he just defend and retracted his steps.

His eyes changed a bit and did a few hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **A large fire ball was thrown towards the incoming men.

The door behind him opened and revealed the old man whom Naruto has to guard.

"Come on! This way. Our train has been hijacked." said the old man.

Naruto went inside the chamber and followed the old man. The old man opened a secret door in the train and both of them got out of the train without being seen.

"Care to explain what that flute is?" asked Naruto.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" the old man asked back.

"Stop playing dumb. You said that your luggage is a blue one. And there is only one blue in that chamber. And that guy took the flute from a blue luggage."

The man started to sweat.

"That flute. I can feel the devil energy from it.." said Naruto.

Naruto then turned towards the man again. "Now. Explain." commanded Naruto.

"Alright, alright, .." said the old man. But this time, his voice changed. It no longer sounds like an old man. It completely turned into a young boy's voice.

The old man then took off something from his face and revealed his true self.

"I am Kaja and I am a thief..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My story will not be the same with anime. How are my made up names? I am pretty bad at it, right? Those names feel weird for me. But I will just keep it that way. If you see something non-sense here, tell me. There might be something which doesn't match with the front because I wrote it during my trip and my idea changed for many times. Anyway, sorry for late and see ya in the next chapter.  
**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
